Gifts
by Kesshin
Summary: A collection of drabbles focused on Naruto and Sasuke's friendship. Rating for mild swearing.
1. Gifts

I was jealous, did you know that? Everything you needed to get back on your feet was in front of you, but you were too cold to stand up.

And I wanted you to stand up, did you know _that_? I thought that maybe if I stood by you, shook you occasionally, you'd open your eyes. But there are those out there that prefer being blind.

You gave me something, both of you, and I wasn't alone anymore. I wanted to give something back, even if it cost me my life. But I never knew what to give _you_. You didn't need to be protected, and didn't want someone to smile at. So I ran by you and yelled. Those taunts, those challenges; they were real in the beginning when I told myself I hated you. Then they were something else. I wanted to wake you up, to keep from icing over. I screamed, I pulled, and somehow that was the only gift I could think of.

It's never a good thing to use the word "friend" lightly; life gives you so few real ones. Still, that's what I am, she is, you were: friends.

You ignored me, you kicked me. Fine. You saved me, you scorned me. Fine. You hurt her, you idiot; chasing a nightmare you don't want to wake up from, telling the world that no one understands. And all the good things are at your feet, shards.

So I'll fight you. I'll hurt you. But not for revenge, no. You're the only one I know stupid enough to fall for that. It's my gift. I'm sorry the last one wasn't good enough.

_

* * *

_

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"Because I'm your friend."_

* * *

Author's notes: Ack. My first drabble. Somehow, I got so angry when I was reading the latest Naruto chapters (the ones before the Kakashi Gaiden, that is). Sasuke is by far my least favorite character. So why do I keep writing about him? And what's with the mild Sasusaku reference? That's my least favorite pairing. So many questions....

Reviews are most appreciated; not that this drabble is any good.... Heh. Hopefully I'll improve over time.


	2. Smile

"What the hell are you smiling for?"

I asked you that question not too long ago.

Somehow it already seems like the other side of eternity. One day you were there, and she was there, and he was there, and the whole damn village was folding around us, golden with autumn and _there_. And I already knew I was leaving.

It was a betrayal of the finest kind; that all of this was with me and for me, and I would take an icy dagger and stab at the heart of it. Extinguish the happy, maple-studded feelings because they couldn't be real. Nothing could ever be real, because the cold resolution and tunnel-vision that came with vengeance would fade. I would be caught up in the realness of something warm, but it wouldn't melt the ice.

No, I've always hated that metaphor, that warm plus ice equals a sopping pile of water. Because it's not true. The warmth did come, and brought the terrible realness of something I was convinced I didn't want, and stole the realness of what I really wanted. Not enough, he'd commented blandly.

Not enough hate.

No water was involved.

It's hard to envision another reality, when you're in the center of exactly where you know you should never have gone. And there you were, tugging me over to your side, where sunlight breathed, and everything was gold and fragile, caught up in the business of living. Where things are so precious you know they can't be real, but you like to pretend. And you smiled.

"What the hell are you smiling for?"

The words slipped out into the bustling street. People halted, hands poised over tomatoes while hagglers paused in the tumult of their arguing. The quiet dropped down like a curtain, black, the appropriate color to showcase the coldness of the frosty Uchiha heir. I had screamed the words, shooting in the dark; wanting to find something, anything, to break free, hoping that this may be the time you gave in. Give up, I willed silently. Give up, so I can forget and leave and fall back down into the dark place where I don't care.

But you never do.

You alone stood oblivious to the sudden silence, contemplating me as if a loud, absurdly random question was a common part of your conversations. Then I saw it. Your lips tugged up at the corners, spreading something akin to joy throughout your grin, to seep seamlessly into criminally blue eyes.

And all that joy and warmth was offered up on a silver platter to someone that desperately wanted it. Give up; be happy, you willed silently. Give up, so you can forget and stay and fall back down into the people waiting for you.

I ran.

What should have been wasn't, and I'm too far in to regret it. I'm used to regretting, and I'll come back. After the dark months have stretched into years, I'll come back and smash that smile, wipe that grin off your face. I hated his laugh, like I hate your smile. And I hate myself for thinking they're the same.

Not enough hate? But I'm drowning in it.

* * *

"_Because he killed the precious things, and you gave them back."

* * *

_

**Author's notes:** Ah; another example of my fixation on Sasuke and Naruto's friendship. Theirs is a twisted one, certainly, but somehow I find it…. endearing. (shrugs)

I also find it annoying that there's so much yaoi involving the two. You just can't have a friendship nowadays without dragging sick stuff like that into it.

But enough of that, before I start ranting. (heh)

To my reviewers:

Aaya: You crazy girl. XD You can make me write an Itasaku fic when you pry the keyboard from my cold, dead fingers.

But thanks for reviewing, mon friend. (wink)

Tennis-tensai: I'm glad you liked it.

And last, but certainly not least…

ShikamaruRocks: I thank you from the bottom of my writer's heart for the review. It's always a comfort knowing that people enjoy your work when you have your doubts. I'll keep writing drabbles, and this one is for you. (grin)


End file.
